Arlon
“It is my greatest honor to represent Mistress Viridi… and the Forces of Nature…” -Arlon (src) Arlon the Serene (originally from Kid Icarus: Uprising) is a Lunarian butler who serves as one of Viridi's commanders in the Forces of Nature, alongside Phosphora. History Background Arlon hails from Planet Lunaria. About 8,000 years ago, he found a Lazuli Gem in a cavern on his planet. When he held it up to the moonlight, it materialized a Lunarian girl of about 3 Earth years. He named her Lapis Lazuli and called himself her father. He trained Lapis in waterbending, told her about Ocean Fairies, and of their culture. One night, strange beings called Zoni appeared and told him that Lapis was made of energy and hails from a distant world. They told Arlon that, one day, "She must go to Avalar." One day, their planet was attacked by Acnologia and his forces. Arlon sent Lapis away from Lunaria to go to Avalar, not wanting her to get involved in this war. Eventually, Goddess Viridi appeared on their planet, and Arlon pleaded her aid. Viridi had Forest Firstborn, Celebi defeat Acnologia. Arlon became indebted to Viridi, so he left his planet and joined the Forces of Nature. His Lunar Sanctum, an important station he had been in charge of, became one of her bases. In Fairy Sisters, Arlon came with Viridi to Avalar when the Irkens were invading Tenrou. Arlon met Yellow Diamond in the town and politely asked her to stop invading. Yellow Diamond asked if he knew anything about Fairy World, to which Arlon tells her everything he learned from Viridi, including the Fairy Sphere. After Diamond leaves, Viridi returns with Aisling, and they later meet Mavis Vermillion. She convinces them to let her come to Lunar Sanctum, proving she knows Fairy World's exact location. Lapis then appears, and she and Arlon are surprised to see each other. Viridi warps them all to Lunar Sanctum, then Arlon explains how he came to find Lapis, that she isn't a true Lunarian. Later, Arlon and Mavis combine their powers to project an illusion of the Lunar Sanctum to lure [[The Massive|the Biggest]] away, while Arlon makes the real sanctum invisible. They follow Mavis's directions and discover Fairy World inside the intangible Fairy Sphere. When the Grand Inferius is unleahsed, Arlon battles the revived Acnologia using his sanctum, so that Lapis may go help her friends. Acnologia's corpse decays when the spell wears off. He and Viridi witnessed 12-year-old Phosphora's tramautic event with Loki, and when the child was brought to their lair, Arlon provided food for the Birkan. After Phosphora agreed to join them, too, Arlon was about to reveal his backstory, but when Viridi stopped him, Arlon chose to wait for the Side Stories. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Arlon was a cameo boss in The Scattered Realms, battled by the Terrible Toxic Four. He was defeated, earning them a piece of Morgan's heart. Nextgen Series Throughout the Viridi Saga, Arlon has been seen in scenes with Viridi, always referring to her as 'Dear Mistress Viridi'. In Scorched Wings, Arlon and Viridi witness Phosphora's defeat, so the butler decides to take action himself In The Gang, where he is sent to Earth by Viridi. Arlon meets Kami Heartly in town as she is looking for her daughter, and Arlon tells her about a special school for bratty children like her. Kami tells him that she'll think about it and continues looking for her daughter. When Kami's daughter, Kimaya sneaks off to her secret hideout the second time, Arlon uses his monocle to spy on her, and he comes to inform Kami. After Kami's argument with Kimaya, she agrees to let Kimaya go to Arlon's school. Arlon kidnaps Kimaya as well as the members of The Gang (including Vweeb, unknowingly), and brings them to Arlon's Lunar School For Learners, where he dresses them up and begins to hynotize them with the moon. When Kami realizes what happened and feels guilty, she sneaks into Arlon's school and begins to fight her way through. After rescuing the children, Kami battles Arlon as they fly up to his space station, the Lunar Sanctum. Kami is assisted by The Gang, and they are able to defeat Arlon. His space station crashes onto Earth as he loses his Lunar Locket, which is stolen by Jack O'Lantern. Arlon is taken to Arctic Prison later. In Operation: SCARY, Arlon was somehow freed from Arctic Prison and is once again with Viridi. He and Phosphora sing the "Hail Viridi" song during the Spidermankey battle. In Viridi's Last Stand, Arlon spies on Cheren and his group as they receive the news from Dr. Facilier, that Viridi's minions are Nightmare-created. He warns Viridi of a possible stowaway on their next shipment, and he was right, as Vweeb's team attempted to sneak into her lair, and Viridi used this info to capture Arianna. During the War on Flora, Arlon is battled by Zach Murphy, and is defeated by his Bo-bobo Kempo. Arlon is taken to Zordoom Prison after the war. In Operation: NECSUS, it's shown that he and Phosphora have their own prison show in Zordoom called the Uneven Chaps. The two are rescued by Vaati, who lends Phosphora a ship to let her go, while Vaati wishes Arlon to come with him. Battles *Arlon vs. Acnologia. *Arlon vs. Terrible Toxic Four (Scattered Realms) *Arlon vs. Kami Heartly and The Gang. *Arlon vs. Zach Murphy. Appearance Arlon wears a sleek, black suit, and long, shiny black shoes. He has purple skin, wears a monocle on his left eye, and a long, silver mustache with pointy ends. He also has silver hair, yellow eyes that glow red, and white gloves that have purple flames spouting from the cuffs (during battle). When he was younger, his skin was blue while his hair was a darker blue. His colors matched that of Lapis Lazuli. Personality Arlon is very charming and well-mannered. He is very loyal to his mistress, Viridi, and despises disrespectful children. His philosophy is that of order and logic, so nonsensical, childish antics, especially at a high caliber, will make him uncomfortable. He greatly dislikes loud music and noises, and he enjoys drinking tea. Powers Arlon is a moonbender, able to attack with blue flames and make black crystals appear from the ground. He can make the moonlight of an area become pitch-black while he attacks in the darkness. He can control and throw cards that are as sharp as shurikens. Arlon also rides moon pendulums in his rooms, swinging them around to attack enemies. When under moonlit environments, Arlon moves very gracefully with little gravity, and for that reason has the floor in his own room rotate, so his enemies have a harder time being stable. Arlon possesses a Lunar Locket, a magical item that can control moons and grant artificial bending to anyone else. Using this, he brought his Lunar Sanctum to Earth's orbit and made it seem invisible. Arlon can use the sanctum's moon-like glow to hypnotize people, which he intended to use on many disrespectful kids to make them well-mannered people. The sanctum also sees through his eyes, recording the results of the children affected by hypnosis, which Arlon intended to put into a mind-control beam to turn every person in the world well-civilized and obedient. Arlon's monocle is also a spy-cam, which he uses for eavesdropping. Arlon is also an excellent cook, and his primary skill is butlering. Weaknesses Arlon's powers are mainly limited to moonlit areas, whether it's natural moonlight or artificial, such as with a Moon Plant. When his enemy's fighting style is greatly unpredictable, mainly Bo-bobo Kempo, he will have a hard time fighting. He also cannot stand loud music, so musicbenders with that preference can best him. Also, anything generally disgusting will drive him away, like poisonbending. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Scattered Realms) *The Son of Evil (ending) *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights (flashback) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Moonbenders Category:Henchmen Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Convicted